neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death/Missions
In this page, you can see different missions that can be done in different modes. The ones of Story mode are got when the player gets something in the Story Mode that lets the player get other way in other point of the story. The ones of Mission Mode doesn't have to do with the story, but they can be played to get different items. Story Mode In Story Mode, the player will be able to do accessory missions to the Story Mode that will let him get new items, weapons, etc... They aren't necessary to complete the story mode, but it will be if the player wants to complete the game. Here, you can see the different missions that you can get. The Past of Orpheo This mission is got if the player goes to the south route that goes from the North Oracle with the Azure Key. If you have it, you will be able to open the gate of the route of the south-west. It's a route that goes across the mountains chain, and arrives to a little temple, called "Temple of the Lyra". In that temple, you will find Euridice, who is detained there. Rhadamanthys will arrive there to fight you (Lv2 56). If you defeat him, you will liberate Euridice and will accompany you. When you arrive to Hades Grand Palace, you have to go to Orpheo chamber to put them together. When you get it, Orpheo will give you the Athena Scepter as new weapon. The Three Hidden Rooms - Thanatos In Hades Grand Palace, in the room where you fight Persephone, there are two doors that are locked. The one of the left needs the Vermilion Key, that is hidden in Libra Palace, behind the shrine. If you get it and open the door, you will find a strange room, all red-painted. In the middle of that, there is a throne where a man is found. He's Thanatos, the Sweet Death God, and you can fight him . If you defeat him, he will give you the Thanatos Staff. The Three Hidden Rooms - Hypnos As Thanatos mission, in is a room where you fight Persephone, there are two doors that are locked. The other one, the door of the right needs the Aquamarine Key, that is hidden in box in Aries Palace. If you get it and open the door, you will find other room like Thanatos' but all blue-painted. In the middle of that room, there is other throne where other man is found, this time, he's Hypnos, the Dream God, and you can fight him . If you defeat him, he will give you the Hypnos Staff. The Three Hidden Rooms - Phobos This mission is different to Hypnos and Thanatos. Once you have fought them in their own chambers, Persephone will tell you about a third deity, and will give you the Emerald Key. Then, you have to go one of the chambers of Thanatos or Hypnos and open with the Emerald Key, the door behind the throne of the god. The last room is similar to the other ones, but all green-painted. In the middle of the room there is a man behind a shrine. He's Phobos, the Fear God, and you can fight him . If you defeat him, he will give you the Phobos Staff. Mission Mode In the Mission Mode, you can find several misions that doesn't bear on the story but they can unlock several items or weapons. Some of them are needed to complete 100% of the game and are necessary in Story Mode. Drake's Strange Adventure In the South Oracle, there is a secret corridor behind the shrine. With Drake, you will find a long dimensional corridor where a lot of Death Soldiers will appear. You objective is going across the corridor in 2 minutes. Ophiuchus Temple ]]In the Sagittarius Palace, there is a secret door under the shrine. It's an underground corridor that gets you to a little temple in a side of the Zodiac Route. There, you can find other Death Bracelet, Nitrize. She can't look a really strong rival but her level and her ability Snake Call, ''she can be a powerful enemy. If her snakes bite you, you have 30 seconds to defeat her. If not, you will die because of the poison. Cethus Temple In the Aries Palace, there is other secret door under the shrine. It's other underground corridor that drives you to other temple in a side of the Zodiac Route. In this temple, you can find other Death Bracelet, Marine. She is a dangerous rival with a high level and her ability ''Flood Power can produce big problems, because she can flood the temple with toxic water. You just have 2 minutes to defeat her if you don'y want to die because of poison. ]] Gold vs. Darkness In the Hades Palace Bridge, several Dark Bracelets will arrive in an order. You won't get more health points during the battle. The mission is defeating each Dark Bracelet in 1:30. All the characters that you haven't got in the Story Mode will be unlocked after defeating them. Thousand Death Challengers The battle versus a lot of Death Soldiers is here. You have two minutes and a half to beat the biggest amount of Death Soldiers in that time. If you defeat more than 75 Death Soldiers, you will have to fight against a dark version of the character that the player is using in that moment. If you defeat the Death Clone, you will get that character with a death armor. Bella, the First coming soon... Category:Missions Category:Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Subpages Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games